House of Supers
by Forever R5er
Summary: Mountain Wood School of Magic is not your normal British boarding school and the Anubis house members are not your normal teenagers and neither are the others students but they are more powerful then they realize. Mostly about Fabina but am trying to get back on track!
1. Chapter 1

`House of Supers

_Beep Beep Beep, Beep Beep Beep. _

_Uh I hate that dumb alarm! _I sat up and smacked my alarm. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed I put my head in my hands. "I so do NOT want to go today!" Ok so my name is Nina and let me just tell you I am not just your everyday teenager I have powers I have the ability to control water (lift, mold, boil, freeze and sometimes when angered can control people), has healing ability, the ability to find someone true love and  
amazing art ability. And so as you can see as being a not so normal teenager I can't go to normal school. So today is the day I go off to a stupid super boarding school. I look over at my bags and boxes already packed. And so at that I got up and got dressed with the clothes I laid out the night before. I was wearing something cute and yet comfortable the summery of my style. I was wearing a light purple tank top that had sleeves hanging mid arm and loose but not too loose light jeans and some knee high light brown low wedges and a simple necklace and stud earrings. I looked in my full sized mirror I smiled at my look then looked at my hair. I still didn't touch it since I got out of bed so I braided it and pinned it to the right side of my head and lightly curled by beautiful blondeish brown hair it goes to just below my shoulder blades. I smiled and went down stairs my parents where working so I packed all my stuff in my suv myself and wrote a note goodbye to my parents. I drove down the driveway and started towards my new life.

I pulled into the boarding school drive and stopped at the closed gate and the little speaker said "Name?" I leaned in close to it and said "Nina Martin" there was a pause and then the gates began to open and the speaker said "Hello and welcome to Mountain Wood School of Magic. Have a nice day." And the gate opened. I drove in and saw that the school was surrounded by woods and lakes and creeks. All on the ground there were students unpacking and talking, some looking lost. I saw one guys pass the blonde looking at a campus map and as he passed he grabbed her butt and she turned and threw him into a mud puddle nearby. I laughed and continued driving this was going to be better than I thought this dumb British school might be fun yet I drove around the line of houses until I found the one I that I was assigned to. I parked in front grabbed my carryon bags and walked to the door I opened it and out came a warm looking lady with black shoulder length hair "Oh and my final lovie you must be Nina I'm trudy the house mother and welcome to Anubis House!"


	2. Authors note

Ok so I'm looking for some ideas for characters and powers so put in your requests and I will try to add it put it in a PM or review as such:

Name:

Look: Cool relaxed outfit most pink and hair short blue eyes brown hair

Power: Controls water (Can have up to 4 powers)

Hobbies: likes to read draw ect.


	3. Chapter 2

I gave Trudy a hug and she reached for my bags. "Follow me I'll show you to your room. Dinner will be ready in a minute. Oh! And your roommates are downstairs waiting for dinner. Settle in and come down when you're ready dearie." She gave me another quick hug and left with the soft click of the door behind her. Wow my.. or should I say our room is really big. I looked around there are three beds one is empty probably mine and the other two are PINK like all pink. The one closest to my bed and wardrobe was pink with flowers on it and some cute pillows perfectly arranged on the bed next to it the vanity was covered with makeup, nail polish, and lotion. Above the bed read 'Amber' well guess that's one of my roommate's names. And the other bed was the same but a little less neat and a lot more make up than a store could need. And the name said 'Luana'. I put my bags down and was about to unpack when my stomach rumbled and I smelled food. So I changed into non-travel clothes. A soft blue tank top that went to my mid thigh and some leggings and blue flats. Then left for the stairs. It wasn't hard to find the kitchen I followed the smell and I walked into the room with 9 people staring at me but all I saw was one boy he was so cute his soft looking brown hair and kind eyes. He smiled at me and I melted a little. I smiled at him and took the empty seat next to him. Trudy came in a second later with trays and trays of food. After we ate we all sat in the common room next to the dining room and talked until Trudy came in "Alright quite down lovies, quite down ok now we will go around and tell everyone our name and power ok? Now Mick why not start with you?"she said pointing to a bulky looking blonde boy flexing muscles at a blonde girl who is in a trance from his muscles. "Huh oh ya right. Uh well my name is Mick and I have super strength and uh heat sense." He looked to the blonde girl he was flexing at earlier and she snaps out of it "Oh my name is Amber and I have the power of shape shifting and incredible fashion sense but I also have the ability to find things." Ah so that's Amber makes sense because she was dressed in all pink. Next to her was a boy staring at her obviously crushing on her "Hi I'm Alfie and I can turn invisible and am a master at pranks and hiding." This went on for half an hour and I met Jerome who is a master at stealth and disappearing not like Alfie but like blending in. And Patricia who can control the weather and change colors. Eddie who can move things with his mind and make those things invisible too. This girl named Joy could move people and that's it. And there was a girl who had short brown hair and blue eyes her name was Luana she could control water too. And then there was that cute boy I sat next to Fabian he could control nature like rocks and plants and stuff he could also talk to plants. When it got to me I told them I could control water too and Jerome started laughing "HA! She ripped off Luana's powers!" And started laughing harder clutching his sides. I got up and stalked out of the room and into the kitchen and got a pitcher of water I set it down and made a ball of water. I floated it close to the ceiling so Jerome wouldn't see it coming I walked with it and placed it over Jerome and said "You know Jerome I might have the same power as someone else but I like to use my power." I dropped the water and made sure no one else got wet but Jerome. "Ugh! Dumb American!" He exclaimed before stomping to get changed leaving us laughing so hard we had tears in our eyes. The first of us to speak when we stopped laughing was Fabian "Wow Nina that was priceless!" I was sitting next to him and as he said that he put his arm on my shoulder I know I blushed but I must have tensed or Fabian saw me blush because he blushed to and removed his arm. Oh my gosh! I already have a crush!


	4. Chapter 3

Fabian

Wow Nina is amazing and is so pretty. Wait did I just think that? Ya I guess I have my first crush! I want Nina to be my girlfriend I mean how could I not! I must have been blushing as I thought this because Nina turns to me and says "Hey Fabian? Are you alright? Your kinda …blushing." As she says this her hand goes to my shoulder and I know the color on my face deepens. "Huh oh..uh…ya..I'm fine..I uh ya excuse me for a minute." I get up from my spot and stumble a bit then grab Eddie by his shoulder and dragged him into our room. "Eddie I have a crush on Nina." I said "No duh. So why did you drag me in here?" Eddie scoffed "Well I want you to work your sneaky ways and find out if she likes me duh." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. A giant evil smirk spread across his face it made me both happy to have him using his evil sneakiness for good and very scared. We walked back out into the common room everyone was demonstrating their powers Mick was lifting the coffee table with his pinky, Amber had turned into Britney spears, Alfie was invisible and messing with Ambers hair, Jerome was blending into the wall watching everyone, Patricia made a hurricane and was moving it around the room, Eddie had a couch with the girls on it invisible and floating around, Joy had made Jerome come out from the wall and was making him slap himself, Luana was throwing water around, Nina was in the corner avoiding everyone in the corner making shapes out of water I watched in amazement at her power (even if someone else had the same one) she made a sun then a flower then she made a face I think and she smiled at it and I looked closer it was…..me! My heart started to do flips I didn't need Eddie to find out if she liked me anymore I could tell by how she was staring at the water me. I walked up bhind her and grew a bunch of flowers into a smily face in front of her "Boo" I whispered to her. She jumped losing focus and the water fell all over her. "AH!" it was obviously cold water. "Oh! Uh Nina I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you that bad here let me get you a towel or.." She cute me off with a wave of her hand "No Fabian it's fine watch." She waved her hand again and the water on her lap was off and into a bubble in the air she threw it and it landed perfectly into the sink. I look back at Nina and she was smiling ear to ear staring at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I reach up and search my reddening face. She stands up and grabs my hands and puts them to my side. "No Fabian I was just admiring your adorable smile." That was It my face had to be as red as an overripe tomato. "Oh…Uh..Thanks so wanna come outside so I can show you my power?" I smile at her trying to change the subject. She smiles excitedly "Yes! I sooo do let's go!" she says grabbing my hand in hers my face reddening more. We walk outside into the sun. We just sat in the sun for a while in a combfterable silence then Nina lifts her hand up to cover her eyes from the sun. I smirk and make a Maple tree grow to put her in it's shade she turns and smiles at me. "You know that's a handy power." She said and started to laugh. My heart went to mush knowing I was the cause of that angelic sound. A thought struck me. "Hey what's your favorite fruit?" I asked she leaned on her arm to face me, I did the same. "Um strawberries but you can't get very good ones here. Well at least not like in America." She said with a far off look in her eyes I reached behind my back and made a quick strawberry bush I picked a handful and said to her. "Close your eyes and open your mouth." I said as innocently as I could. She stared at me questioningly but did as I asked. I brought my hand back around and fed her a strawberry. Her eyes shot open with wonder and joy in them. She smiled as she stared at me. I saw something in her eyes I thought for a moment it was love but I dismissed the thought after all we just met. After she finished that strawberry she launched herself at me with a big hug. I was surprised but I melted into it. "Fabian those are just like they are back home! That's amazing! Are you sure you don't have a girlfriend because you sure know how to treat a girl." The last part she was just pulling out of our hug but our eyes locked. We leaned in and were about to kiss when Joy of all people came and plopped down next to me. " Hey Fabes! Did I tell you how much I missed you this vacation" She said wrapping her arm around my waist and kissing my cheek. Nina had retreated to her original spot and started to get up. "Uh I think I will leave you two to it then." She quickly retreated to the house much to my disappointment. With a frown I turn to Joy. "Joy what are you doing? You know we are not a thing and you go and scare off Nina like that!" I brush Joys hand off and walk toward the house to find Nina and make things clear I heard Joy running after me "Fabes! You know we are meant to be together!" I raised my hand and made a bunch of leaves fall on her making her stop following me.

Nina's POV

I walked inside almost to tears but I didn't want anyone to talk to me right now so I went up to my room. A burst through the door closed it behind me and flopped down on my bed softly crying into my pillow I don't know why im so torn up about this though I just met the guy. I heard a knock at the door and I quickly pulled my comforter over my head not wanting anyone seeing me like this. A creek from the opening door followed by soft footsteps towards my bed. "Nina? Are you okay?" Fabian said in a soft sweet voice I sat up out of my covers and faced my wall. "Ya fine why do you ask?" I said fighting the urge to sniffle. I feel his warm hand on my shoulder. "Nina I just want you to know Joy is a friend, just a friend always has been always will be nothing more, I-I like someone anyways." The thought of him with someone else broke my heart into a thousand pieces. But there was something in his voice that made me think he was talking about….. Me. I wiped my tear stained face thinking I must be crazy for falling for a guy I didn't know for even a day. I turned a little so I could see his face and he was…Blushing? IT WAS ME! But I just said "Oh let me guess Mara? She is smart so she would fit well with you." Hoping he would take the bait. He sighed and said "No I um- I actually i-I um I l-like you Nina. And I know we have only known each other for a day but I…Ooof." I cut him off by tackling him to the floor in a big hug. we layed there in a warm hug until I got off him and smiled at him I kissed his cheek and said. "I like you too." We walked down stairs and sat and eat dinner. After we sat by the pond in the front of the house practicing our powers.

Fabian's POV

I had a blast hanging with nina and SHE LIKES ME TOO! We practiced for each other we would say a form or battle style she went firdt and I sat in amazement. "offence!" I said. She grabbed water from the air and made a protected bubble. "Defence!" I said again She put a bubble around me for some reason and then made hers into spikes and threw them 360 degrees around her them hitting my protected bubble and sliding down. The bubble soon disappeared and she sat down next to me smiling. "Ok your turn." I got up and walked over to where she was once standing. "Camouflage." I quickly turned into a tree. Then turned back. "Defense." She said at me. I quickly made all the surrounding rocks into a suit of armor. I shed my armor and sat next to her.

Nina's POV

I had an awesome idea the sun was setting so I took Fabians hand and made some water steps into the air 'til we were higher than the school we sat on the water deck I made and watched the sunset in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 4

Ok I do not own house of Anubis or the song Fallin for you by R5 my favorite band!

Follow me on instagram if you love R5 to

dragonflame1

Fabian's POV

So after we watched the sunset Nina decided to take a shower and then we would meet up in her room in 15 minutes to study. So I went into the backyard and talked to the trees asking if they could make something for Nina like a necklace or something they made her the perfect present I said thanks and ran off to get my books for studying.

Nina's POV

I picked out a super cute outfit Fabian would just love it was a green flowy tank top and some light brown shorts and ran into the bathroom before Amber could (she takes WAY to long) I quickly undressed and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I got out of the shower and got on my bra and underwear. Then looked around and realized I didn't have my other clothes and I already threw my dirty clothes down the laundry chute. Great. I opened the door a crack and looked around. Nope everyone is still studying downstairs. I go back into the bathroom and grab my towel and everything else and ran across the hall. I quickly closed the door behind me and ran over to my wordrabe in the middle of the back wall. I heard the door open and I turned around thinking it was just Amber but instead it was Fabian standing in the doorway staring at me in my skimpiest bra and panties. I blushed deep red and covered myself snapping Fabian out of the trance he was in. "OH! Nina im so sorry I should've knocked and ya I'll just go." He said so fast I might have misheard him he quickly ducked out into the hallway and I could here him run down the stairs. I .Cannot. Believe. That just happened.

Fabian's POV

OH MY GOSH NINA IS GOING TO HATE ME! I cannot believe I just did that! I was now im my room pacing and reliving that scene. As much as I liked it Nina is going to hate me of get Amber to kill me. I can see it now. Fabian Rutter Death by Sparkles. I still can believe I saw Nina practically naked. I think I am putting a rut in my floor from all this pacing. Great a rut in Rutters room just what I need. I flopped down onto my bed and then came to a dicision I am going to let Nina talk to me in her own time I mean after that little stunt she might not wanna talk to me for a while. So I went and studied with the other house members in the common room. Then It was getting a little much because of all the lovey dovey junk from everyone so I went outside and made a tree fort the almost looked like just part of the trees. But not quite i studied in there in silence barely getting any work done, I couldn't stop thinking of the pure embarrassment on Nina's face. So I stop trying to work on homework and grab my guitar and started to write a song for Nina.

Fallin' for you

You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full  
You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool

And you say you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you

I seem predictable, vanilla plain.  
And all the mannequins – they look the same.  
There's no one else like you – one of a kind.  
And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine.

And you say, you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you

Yeah _[12x]_  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you

You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold  
Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you

You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you

Yeah _[12x]_  
I'm falling  
I'm falling for you

Yeah _[12x]_  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you

Nina's POV

I was outside looking for Fabian in the forest 'cause you know his power is plants so it makes sense.I needed to tell him it was fine that he walked in on me like that I mean ya I was totally embarrassed but I trust him enough to not have done anything that would disrespect me in any way. So I was walking around when I heard the most wonderful singing if ever heard floating down from the trees. Ah Fabian such a sweet sounding singer. I looked around the forest floor and saw the dew on the plants. I gathered them up and made a disk to fly me up to Fabian.

Fabian's POV

I sighed as I sang the last of the lyrics, knowing I would never have the guts to sing it for her. I jump at the sudden sound of clapping behind me. I quickly blush and turn around to see Nina standing in the door. My eyes immediately shift to the floor as I turn a deep red. "Oh hey…Nina how much of that did you hear exactly?" I say nervously scratching the back of my neck, eyes still glued to the floor. "well pretty much all of it. Fabian can you please look me in the eyes I won't bite." She says in the most gentle voice I could feel my body obeying her as my mind yelled 'don't! stop! You'll see the hatred in her eyes! Look down!' I looked up into her gorgeous light brown eyes that remind me of the earth my plants grow in. "Fabian can you please talk to me?" She said under her breath I don't know if I heard right. "I-I and sooo sorry Nina I should have knocked this morning I am so so so so so sorry!" I said pretty much begging. Then the last thing I suspected happened…she laughed. I stared at her questioningly "Fabian its ok I mean ya it was embarrassing for the both of us but hey at least it was you and not Jerome or Alfie right?" She said with a smile I couldn't help but smile with her. "Ya I guess that's true." I said with a chuckle "Just knock next time ok?" and with that that whole situation was resolved and a lot better than I thought. We sat up in our little heaven until it got dark and we let to go to dinner. We all sat around the table all us Anubis members and ate Trudy's fantastic lasagna. I was sitting next to Nina, I reached under the table and held her hand making her beautiful smile form across her face. After dinner we all cleaned up and went to bed, I went outside and stood under Nina and Amber's open bedroom window I quickly made a bouquet of purple roses. Ah Nina's favorite. I then made a nearby tree place them on her bed I stood and listened as Nina and Amber walked into the room as the tree was exiting. "Nina there are roses on your pillow." Amber said giggling happily. "Oh my gosh there are! And wait a minute.." she leaned out the window and smiled down at me her dirty blonde hair cascading around her beautiful face. She blew me I kiss and I smacked my fist to my heart and stumbled back hoping to make her laugh. I succeeded her angelic laugh rang through the night air. She waved good bye and disappeared into her room. I couldn't stop replaying the sweet sound of her laugh all night only silencing when I fell asleep.


End file.
